Le Guide Parfait Pour Tomber Amoureuse D'un Crétin !
by moon55555
Summary: Elena Sparks, la parfaite petite Serdaigle, véritable rat de bibliothèque, et colérique à souhait, vous aurait rit au nez si vous lui disiez qu'un jour elle se retrouverait à donner, de SON PLEIN GRÈS, des cours de soutiens en Métamorphose à JAMES SIRUS POTTER ! Mais il faut croire que Madame destinée n'ai pas vraiment de son côté et qu'elle est bien décidée à lui en faire baver !
1. Des cours de soutien ? Moi !

Elena Sparks soupira rageusement, referma d'un coup sec son gros livre sur « Les Runes et autres écritures magiques des temps anciens », et pivota sur sa chaise pour faire fasse et dévisager un groupe de sorcières de sixième année en leur lançant un regard meurtrier, voulant très clairement dire '_fermez-là-sinon-je-vous-étrangle'_. Ces dernières étaient assises à la table juste derrière elle et par leurs bavardages et leurs gloussements incessants, l'empêchaient de lire en paix depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà.

Mais par la barbe de Merlin ! Pourquoi ces satanées groupies n'étaient-elles pas capables de se taire cinq minutes et apprécier un peu le calme et la sérénité d'une bibliothèque, pour une fois ? Mais non. Ces idiotes préféraient tout bonnement passer leur temps à papoter et à vanter les mérites de tel ou tel garçon tout en s'extasiant sur le fils du célèbre Harry Potter qui –_oh quel bonheur ! (notez le sarcasme)_- se trouvait justement dans la même pièce qu'eux et lisait tranquillement –_comment diable y arrivait-il ?! _- un bouquin sur le Quidditch deux tables plus loin.

En parlant de Potter. La jeune blonde aux deux longue nattes et aux lunettes aux verres épais qui lui cachaient la moitié du visage, se retourna brusquement dans la direction du beau brun aux yeux ambrés qui continuait calmement sa lecture, pas le moins du monde dérangé par le vacarme de ses groupies.

Tout était de sa faute à ce crétin! Depuis que le Griffondor venait passer toutes ses après-midi à la bibliothèque, plus un seul moment de répit pour ceux qui tentaient en vain, comme elle de réviser pour les prochains examens ! Ses groupies le collaient comme des sangsues et ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle, quitte à même le suivre jusque devant les portes des toilettes des garçons – _si, si, elle les avait surpris en train de faire le guet pour savoir quand il sortirai !_- et la jeune fille était sûr que si elles l'avaient pu, ces demeurées l'auraient même accompagné aux toilettes et se seraient battus pour savoir qui aurai l'incroyable, le fabuleux, le fantastique , le faramineux, l'inimaginable , l'….- _et j'en passe_- honneur …de lui passer du papier toilette…..-_Brrr écœurant_-

Elena se détourna de la contemplation de son ennemi – _car oui ! Tout être osant détruire le havre de paix qu'était une bibliothèque, était un ennemi !_ – et eut un sourire satisfait en découvrant que Madame Pince –_ah sa sauveuse !_- était en train d'enguirlander le groupe de potiches – _bien fait pour elles! _- en leur disant que si elles n'étaient pas venu à la bibliothèque pour lire, autant qu'elles déguerpissent le plancher et épargnent aux livres le supplice de devoir rester en leur présence – _ce qu'elle pouvait adorer son humour !_- . Elle les jeta ensuite dehors et fit claquer derrière elles, d'un coup sec de sa baguette, la porte de la bibliothèque, mais pas avant, bien sûr de leur avoir fortement recommandé – _traduction : ordonné _- de ne plus remettre les pieds dans sa bibliothèque.

Enfin au calme, Elena, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres, se retourna vers son livre pour reprendre sa lecture, en croisant au passage les yeux presque dorés du Griffondor, qui avait brusquement relevé les yeux de son livre au claquement sourd que venait de faire la porte, et celle-ci perdit toute envie de rire tandis qu'elle dévisageait froidement le garçon à l'origine de tous ses ennuis.

Pourquoi était-il encore là d'abord ? N'avait-il pas autre chose à faire que de polluer son espace vitale ? N'avait-il pas un match de Quidditch à préparer où de la famille à aller voir où… où…. elle n'en savait rien elle….des potes avec qui discuter ? Non. A la place le brun avait choisit de venir lui pomper l'air toutes les après-midi sans exception, ameutant au passage, ses hystériques de groupies qui le suivaient comme des toutous fidèles à leur maître.

_Si au moins il venait pour étudier_ ! S'était-elle demandée. A chaque fois qu'il venait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, le seul livre qu'il relisait sans cesse était un de ces livres inintéressants sur le Quidditch que la jeune fille avait d'emblé relégué dans la catégorie de ces ouvrages sportifs totalement stupides et dénués de sens qui ne servaient qu'à abrutir le cerveau et que seuls des idiots à la capacité cérébrale d'un haricot _-*tousse* Potter *tousse*-_ trouveraient intéressants.

Bizarrement, le Griffon, prit au dépourvu par leur contact visuel détourna brusquement les yeux vers son livre, et toussota, soudain gêné et les joues en feu.

Ben voyons ! En plus d'être un parasite, Potter était aussi un abruti incapable de bien se couvrir alors qu'il neigeait à gros flocons dehors. Elena haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'un Griffondor pour être aussi idiot et tomber stupidement malade….ou quoi que non….Les Poufsouffle avaient décidément la palme d'or dans ce domaine là…

Ah il n'y avait pas à dire, seule sa maison, -_vous l'aurez deviné_- celle des Serdaigles, en valait vraiment la peine dans tout Poudlard. La jeune fille ne cessait de remercier, en son fort intérieur, le Choixpeau de lui avoir épargné l'humiliation d'être envoyée dans une autre maison que celle des Serdaigles. Elle se demandait même parfois pourquoi la victoire de la coupe des maisons devait être, en grande partie, désigné par des matches de Quidditch et non pas par des examens écrits ou pratiques. On était dans une école et une école était faite pour étudier ! Non pas pour passer pour des idiots à voler sur des balais pour rattraper une fichue balle sans -_au passage-_ se faire complètement déchiqueter par des boules de Bou…..de Baw…de Beu…..rrrah comment disaient les Moldus déjà ? …ah !...par des boules de Bowling volantes et complètement déchainées ! Non mais quelle idée de faire jouer des adolescents à un jeu aussi dangereux !

Elena se retourna vers sa table et reprit rapidement sa page, mais pas sans murmurer un dernier : « Crétin …. » en direction de Potter et de retourner elle aussi à sa lecture.

Elena était tellement absorbée par son livre qu'elle n'avait même pas vu les heures passer et elle n'avait pratiquement pas conscience du monde qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne se poser, délicatement sur son épaule droite et ne vienne la sortir de son état presque comateux en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule.

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se rappela enfin ou elle était, et se retourna vers son interlocuteur, un peu frustrée qu'on ait pu l'interrompre juste au moment le plus intéressant ou le livre expliquait comment déchiffrer les Runes magiques du temps des égyptiens.

Elle était prête à l'envoyer paitre, quand soudain elle remarqua justement à _qui_ elle avait affaire.

La tignasse de cheveux bruns emmêlé et les yeux ambrés si caractéristiques, furent les premières choses que son cerveau, encore embrouillé par les Runes égyptiennes, remarqua et il ne fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour que les sourcils de la jeune fille, se froncent et qu'elle ne reconnaisse la personne qui se tenait derrière elle.

- _« _Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi, _Potter_. » dit-elle d'un ton las, en faisant transparaitre dans ses paroles, sa volonté d'en finir au plus vite avec cette conversation pour rapidement retourner à la lecture de son livre.

Potter ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le ton utilisé par la jeune fille et le message subliminal caché derrière ses mots qui lui disait de vite foutre le camp et de la laisser tranquille. Non. Le brun était trop occupé à se triturer les doigts, hésitant à parler et en ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- « _Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi_, _Potter_. » Cette fois la jeune fille réitéra sa question avec plus d'insistance et d'agacement ce qui fit –_miraculeusement_- revenir le Griffondor sur terre.

- « Je…euh…je…..comment dire…..je…tu vois….je….. » Balbutia t-il sans trop vraiment arriver à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- « Non je ne vois rien du tout _Potter_, alors dépêche toi de cracher le morceau, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » s'impatienta la jeune fille en lui désignant d'un signe de tête le livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

La mine du pauvre Griffon se décomposa pendant un bref instant, puis sembla reprendre un peu de courage – _c'était quand même sensé être l'atout fétiche de sa maison non ?_- en voyant que la jeune Serdaigle s'efforçait de rester patiente avec lui, et ne lui avait pas _encore_ crié dessus.

- « Je…je me demandais si tu accepterais de…..enfin tu vois…de…..de…. » le brun fut interrompu dans sa tirade par le regard glacial que lui lançait la jeune fille, et se reprit très vite avant de recommencer à balbutier. « De me tutorer en Métamorphose ! Oui voila c'est ça ! De m'aider avec mes difficulté en Métamorphose ! » s'exclama-t-il, puis devant le silence de la jeune fille, il passa fébrilement sa main dans ses cheveux détourna les yeux et déclara dans un murmure « ….de me donner des cours de soutien quoi….. »

Le garçon avait envi de se donner des gifles, là maintenant, tout de suite. 'Me tutorer en Métamorphose ! Non mais quel crétin !? ' pensa t-il.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de lui demander ça alors que ce n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout la raison pour laquelle il était venu lui parler !

Quand il repensait au temps et aux heures perdus pour rassembler enfin tout son courage et ne serait-ce qu'approcher sa table, le Griffon avait envi de hurler de désespoir.

Il s'était progressivement senti devenir de plus en plus nerveux à chaque nouveau pas pris vers sa table et quand –_miraculeusement_- il était arrivé devant elle –_sans trébucher au passage_- , qu'il lui avait touché l'épaule et qu'enfin, _enfin_ elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, lui et personne d'autre, de ses belles pupilles onyx, que son regard avait croisé le sien, qu'elle s'était retournée vers lui , toute son attention focalisée sur lui et lui seul….là voila ….c'était exactement à ce moment là que son cerveau avait disjoncté, qu'il avait eu un gros blanc et …qu'il avait inévitablement commencé à paniquer….

Faire sortir Elena Sparks de sa mauvaise humeur quotidienne était considéré comme étant un miracle, un tour de force que seul très peu d'être humains sur terre arriveraient à réaliser, mais arriver à la surprendre, ça, ça relevait pratiquement de l'impossible.

Pourtant, la jeune adolescente était en ce moment même, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, dans une expression de totale stupéfaction.

James Sirius Potter pouvait maintenant se vanter d'avoir réussi un exploit aussi rare et incroyable qu'un de ceux de son père. _Il venait de surprendre Elena Sparks_ _! Par Merlin !_

Après tout, chers lecteurs, je pense que vous ne me contrediraient pas en disant qu'_impossible_ n'est pas _Potter_ !

Après un bref moment de totale stupeur, pendant lequel on aurait pu confondre la jeune blonde avec une statue de marbre , Elena sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits et zyeuta le brun comme s'il venait tout juste de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

- « Tu veux …..que moi…..je t'aide en Métamorphose ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Le garçon, également plongé profondément dans ses pensées, stoppa net ses gifles mentales et sembla enfin revenir dans le monde des vivants quand il réalisa que la jeune fille venait de lui adresser la parole. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis sembla peser le pour et le contre de sa situation et finit par prendre sa décision.

Maintenant qu'il en était arrivé là et qu'il avait à peu près toute l'attention de la jeune fille, il se disait que finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Certes ce n'était pas pourquoi il se tenait devant elle en ce moment, mais si ça lui permettait de passer un peu plus de temps en sa présence, alors c'était justement ce qu'il lui fallait, des cours de soutiens !

- « Je...euh….oui, j'ai…cru entendre que tu te…te débrouillais plutôt bien en Métamorphose, et que….. » il se posa quelques minutes pour réfléchir, puis continua « que j'ai quelques problèmes en ce moment dans cette matière…..je…je me demandais si….tu voudrais bien…. » il n'eu pas l'occasion de terminer que déjà Elena refermait son livre, repoussait sa chaise tout en se levant pour lui faire face.

- « Je suis désolé Potter, mais comme je viens de te le dire il y'a quelques secondes, je suis assez occupée ces derniers temps .Donc si tu permets….. » dit-elle en le bousculant légèrement et en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

James, passé le petit moment de totale stupeur, finit éventuellement par se reprendre en voyant la jeune blonde passer devant lui.

- « Attends ! » s'exclama t-il. « Je pourrais t'apprendre moi aussi quelque chose en échange ! »

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement, et se retourna vivement vers le garçon, un sourire suffisant et confiant aux lèvres.

- « _Tu_ compte m'apprendre à _moi_…quelque chose ? » dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Le garçon se mordit rageusement l'intérieur de la joue. Il était clair qu'il était très difficile d'apprendre quelque chose en matière d'étude à Elena Sparks. Enfin….quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas déjà.

Soudain le garçon eut un éclair de génie. Il existait bien quelque chose qu'il était en mesure de lui apprendre.

Reprenant un peu d'assurance et affichant un sourire plein de fossettes, il s'avança vers la jeune fille.

- « Voila ce que je te propose : Je t'apprend à réaliser un Patronus et en échange tu m'aides en Métamorphose. »

Le brun savait qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible car savoir réaliser un Patronus pouvait rapporter beaucoup de points supplémentaires aux examens des ASPICS de l'année qui suivrait en Défense contre les forces du mal et il était près à donner sa main à couper qu'Elena ne cracherait pas sur une occasion pareille.

Un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure devant lui, déchirée entre le choix d'accepter ou de refuser l'offre, lui prouva qu'il avait vu juste.

Néanmoins elle sembla vite se reprendre et le toisa d'un regard supérieur et confiant.

- « Et par quel, _oh grand_ miracle penses-tu pouvoir m'apprendre ce sort qui, soit-dit-en passant, est un sort extrêmement compliqué que seuls très peu de sorciers et quelques Aurors savent parfaitement utiliser ? »

James ne silla même pas et lui afficha son plus beau sourire.

- « Crois-le ou non, j'en suis parfaitement capable. » lui déclara t-il en s'amusant de la figure déconfite de son interlocutrice qui ne s'attendait apparemment pas à cette réponse. « Mon père a insisté pour qu'Albus et moi apprenions à utiliser le sort pendant les vacances d'été. D'après lui ce sort est d'une extrême utilité si nous rencontrions un jour des Detraqueurs –dont je doute – ou si nous avions besoin de nous envoyer des messages en cas d'urgence. »

Après un long moment de silence et de combat interne pour la jeune fille, que l'attitude désinvolte du garçon irritait au plus haut point, elle soupira et sembla enfin céder.

- « D'accord. » siffla t-elle, entre ses dents. « Demain. 16 heures. Dans la salle de classe des troisième années au deuxième étage.» puis relevant la tête pour rencontrer les yeux ambrés du garçon et le foudroyant du regard de ses yeux d'argent « Et tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard ! » Elle se retourna ensuite vers la sortie et s'en alla d'un pas rapide et décidé, faisant voler au passage, ses longues tresses blondes.

James soupira d'aise et se laissa tomber négligemment sur un siège.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il se prit à glousser, d'abord, puis à rire d'un rire franc et rafraichissant, libérant au passage tout le stress qu'il venait d'emmagasiner durant les dernières heures passées dans cette bibliothèque. Le garçon n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Pas même avant un match de Quidditch.

'Au moins, ça en valait la peine' se dit-il.

James repensa soudain aux heures passées à s'entrainer, son frère, son père, et lui durant l'été, et aux nombres incalculables d'heures passées à râler sur l'inutilité d'un tel sort, étant donné que les Detraqueurs ne bougeaient pas d'Azkaban et que les hiboux étaient largement suffisants pour s'envoyer des messages.

Cette nuit là, avant d'aller se coucher, James mit un point d'honneur à se rappeler d'écrire une lettre à son père pour le remercier de ses cours particuliers de l'été.

Car à ce moment là, le jeune garçon était sûr qu'il ne lui en serait surement jamais suffisamment reconnaissant.


	2. Pile DURACEL et Boule de Pétanque !

**PETITE ANNONCE**

_Auteur nulle en Anglais cherche un autre auteur ayant la capacité de traduire cette fic en Anglais et ayant déjà une certaine expérience dans le domaine de la traduction de fic, si possible bien sûr._

_Contactez-moi au 0800-_ allez non j'arrête avec toute ce charabia trop formel, bref je résume j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour traduire cette fic ° _fait les yeux de chien battu_° PLEEEEEEAAAASSEEE !

* * *

James Potter dévalait en courant les couloirs de Poudlard, sans s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne remarqua même pas les regards surpris et incrédules que lui lançaient les quelques élèves qui trainaient encore dans les couloirs et qu'il dépassait en coup de vent.

Une seule chose le préoccupait à ce moment là et le forçait à puiser jusqu'à la dernière once d'énergie qu'il lui restait après le dur entrainement de Quidditch qu'il venait juste de subir.

Il était en retard.

Et en connaissant bien le caractère de la personne qui devait déjà l'attendre de pied ferme, il était certain passer un mauvais quart d'heure….

Le jeune brun tourna enfin au coin du bon couloir et arriva devant la salle de classe des troisièmes années, complètement éreinté et essoufflé par l'effort physique. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Ses jambes étaient en compote et son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il commençait déjà à voir un peu trouble, du fait du manque d'oxygène.

Le garçon était sûr que si l'on avait pu le chronométrer, là à l'instant, il aurait –_sans se vanter!- _surement battu le record du monde de vitesse. Selon lui, même Usain Bolt, le champion Moldu, n'aurait pas pu rêver d'en faire autant !

Il appuya fébrilement sa main contre le mur à sa droite, en essayant vainement de calmer sa respiration devenu maintenant saccadé tout en reprenant difficilement son souffle tandis que son regard se posait sur la porte de la classe, ou plutôt sur la_ personne_ adossée contre les battants en bois de la porte, qui justement lui jetait un regard noir et menaçant qui le fit frémir d'appréhension.

Le garçon était sûr que si le regard de la jeune fit devant lui, pouvait tuer, il ne serait surement plus de ce monde.

La jeune fille se décolla du mur et décroisa doucement ses bras.

James déglutit bruyamment et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer que l'entrainement de Quidditch avait duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu et qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer quand, le surprenant totalement, la jeune fille s'avança dans sa direction et leva sa main devant lui en le stoppa net, avant même que les mots n'ai eu le temps de sortir de sa bouche.

- « Je ne veux rien savoir. » Dit-elle d'une voix calme et menaçante qui fit frissonner et reculer le jeune homme de quelques pas.

James ne connaissait que trop bien ce timbre de voix. C'était pratiquement le même que celui qu'utilisait sa mère avec lui, quand elle lui en voulait vraiment.

Dans ces moment là, sa mère ne lui criait pas dessus, n'explosait pas de colère, ne le menaçait même pas. Non. Elle restait calme et se contentait juste de le toiser d'un regard complètement glacial et gardait tout simplement tout ça pour plus tard, toute sa fureur bien emprisonné dans une petite boîte qu'elle gardait très précieusement au fond d'elle-même pour le moment opportun, le moment idéal ou le garçon s'y attendait le moins, pour en profiter et ressortir toute sa rancune et déchainer son courroux sur lui. Cela laissait très souvent présager une punition extrêmement sévère, encore plus sévère qu'aucune torture, même les plus effroyables dont étaient capables les êtres les plus malfaisants n'ayant jamais foulés les pieds sur terre. Parfois, le jeune Griffondor se prenait à penser que Voldemort, à côté de ça, ça devait être de la rigolade. C'est pour ça qu'il s'arrangeait très souvent pour rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Teddy et sa fiancée, Victoire – _et en profiter au passage pour rester caché chez lui_- histoire de ne plus être dans les parages quand sa mère était dans cet état là...- _ben oui ! Il tenait à sa vie quand même !-_

James avait même finit par développer inconsciemment un instinct de survie, une sorte d'échelle de Richter sur 10 niveaux, qui lui permettait de calculer le degré de fureur de sa mère et s'enfuir à toutes jambes dès que ça atteignait des niveaux à ne surtout pas -_mais alors surtout pas-_ dépasser.

Et vu comment le regardait la jeune Serdaigle, sa colère atteignait facilement le niveau 8 !

Pas besoin de vous préciser, donc, que dès que ça dépassait 7, c'était considéré comme étant dans la zone dangereuse, la zone à ne surtout pas franchir, la zone qui vous donne des cauchemars durant toute votre vie si vous avez le malheur de poser un pied dedans…l'effroyable zone « SQP » …..-_la zone Sauve-qui-peut !-_

Bon, retour au présent.

- « Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à t'écouter geindre tes excuses bidon. » cracha-elle avec dédain. « J'ai juste envie qu'on en finisse au plus vite avec tout ça. Alors si tu veux bien… » Dit-elle en poussant négligemment un des battants de la porte et en lui désignant une des tables du premier rang sur laquelle un énorme sac y été posé, surement celui de la jeune fille.

James déglutit et entreprit de s'avancer, de son pas mal assuré, vers la table qu'elle lui indiquait.

Ils s'installèrent et James allait sortir son manuel de Métamorphose de sixième année quand la Serdaigle l'en empêcha.

- « Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça. » et elle commença à sortir de son propre sac, divers objets en métal de toute formes et de poids différents et qu'il n'avait, pour la plupart, jamais vu jusqu'alors.

- « Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Le garçon fut bien tenté, pendant quelques secondes de lui répondre : « Des instruments de torture ? » mais, ne voulant pas réveiller « la bête » qui sommeillait paisiblement pour l'instant, il était préférable de laisser tomber les blagues vaseuses….

- « Ça…. » Dit –il en désignant un des objets en métal se trouvant le plus proche de lui, une petite boule en métal parsemé gravés de cercles bizarres. « Heu….c'est un objet Moldu, non ? »

Le garçon pouvait facilement lire de la surprise sur le visage d'Elena et fut un peu surpris lui-même de détecter aussi une once de quelque chose comme….de l'enthousiasme sur ses traits, mais il n'en était pas vraiment très sûr. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien se tromper –_la jeune fille était si dur à comprendre parfois_ !-

- « Oh ? Et tu sais ce que c'est exactement ? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix bien trop enjouée et différente de celle rauque et froide qu'elle adoptait généralement avec les gens qui l'ennuyait – _à peu près tout le monde quoi !- _

Là James était sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé –_il s'est pincé pour vérifier !-._ Il venait bel et bien de détecter de l'intérêt dans la voix d'Elena Sparks.

- « Je crois avoir vu une boule qui ressemble à ça chez ma tante Hermione…..je me souviens plus trop bien …..mais…je crois qu'elle a dit que ça venait de son père…..je sais plus trop bien faudra que je demande à Rose. »

- « Et c'est un Moldu ? Son père. Je veux dire le père de ta tante, il est Moldu ? »

La jeune fille s'était avancée vers lui, les yeux pétillants et le priait sans formuler de paroles de répondre à ses questions.

James passa sa main dans ses cheveux, dérouté et visiblement pas habitué à cette attention nouvelle que lui portait la jeune blonde.

- « Ben ouai, c'est une née Moldu, ma tante… » Les yeux d'Elena semblèrent devenir encore plus pétillants, si c'était même possible.

- « Et tu sais à quoi ça sert ? »

- « Non je crois pas. Comme je te l'ai dit faudra que je lui demande. A elle ou à Rose, ma cousine qui est à Poudlard. Je te la présenterai un de ces jours si tu veux. »

Le garçon profita du bref « temps mort » pour construire, ou du moins essayer de construire une amitié entre eux car croyez-le, les moments comme celui là était s'une extrême rareté avec Elena Sparks. Alors ne le blâmez pas trop pour en avoir un _chouia_ profité, hein !

- « Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? »

La jeune fille détourna son attention vers le contenu de son sac et un semblant de sourire –_mais alors un tout petit semblant !-._

- « J'ai trouvé tout ça chez un vieux sorcier antiquaire, un jour ou je m'était enfoncée un peu trop profondément dans Diagon Alley. D'après lui ce sont des objets Moldus de très grande valeur…par contre je ne sais pas trop si c'est vrai…il avait l'air trop ravi de s'en débarrasser, à mon gout….mais bon ça n'en reste pas moins très fascinant. Qui sait à quoi de telles choses peuvent bien servir ! Tiens regarde ça! » Elle s'empara d'un autre objet en métal qui lui était fait d'une barre de petite taille au centre, et de disques en fonte aux extrémités. L'objet semblait assez lourd, car la jeune fille dut s'y prendre à deux mains pour le soulever à hauteur d'épaules. « Si ça se trouve c'est un rouleau à pâtisserie pour les femmes qui veulent gagner des muscles ! Je crois que les Moldu appellent ça du….du B-bodybuilding! Oui ça doit être ça !... »

La jeune fille entreprit de détailler, sans s'arrêter de parler, chaque objet sur la table, en s'extasiant sur telle ou telle forme tout en leur inventant des fonctions toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. Et c'est ainsi que la boule aux cercles bizarres était devenu une boule de noël – _quoi qu'elle n'était pas sûr que le sapin tienne debout avec des boules en métal accrochées à ses branches !-_ ou qu'un autre objet, beaucoup plus petit cette fois, ayant la forme d'un petit cylindre à une extrémité orange et qui portait sur le côté les étranges lettes « DURACEL », était devenu, un pendentif flashy auquel il fallait enrouler une cordelette autour de l'extrémité, pour éviter qu'il vous tombe sur les pieds- _Je vous jure que ça fait super mal !-._

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, le garçon, qui était jusque là resté plus ou moins muet devant son brusque changement d'attitude, éclata de rire devant encore une autre spéculation farfelue que la jeune fille n'avait de cesse de sortir sur ses objets Moldu.

La jeune fille cligna d'abord des yeux, son regard se promena un peu autour d'elle comme pour essayer de se rappeler ou elle se trouvait, puis se posa ensuite sur lui, et sembla enfin se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait car elle fronça presque instantanément les sourcils.

- « Tu m'as distraite ! » s'écria t-elle, indignée.

Cela eu pour seul effet de faire redoubler de rire, le garçon, qui se tenait maintenant fermement les côtes, de peur qu'elles lui sortent de l'abdomen sous l'effet de l'hilarité.

La jeune blonde grogna de fureur et de frustration puis elle s'empara d'un des objets le plus proche de sa main – _qui se trouva justement être la sois disant boule de noël_- et le brandit devant elle prête à le lancer à la figure du brun- _aoutch !-_

- « Si j'étais toi je m'arrêterai tout de suite. Enfin…. C'est si tu tiens à avoir une descendance bien sûr….» Susurra t-elle d'un ton machiavélique. « C'est toi qui vois …..»

Cela eu tout de suite l'effet es conté car le jeune brun arrêta net ses gloussement –_en s'arrêtant inconsciemment de respirer au passage…-_ et en levant rapidement les mains devant lui en signe de défaite.

- « C'est bon j'arrête ! Je me rends ! T'a gagné ! Mais par pitié épargne mes...j'veux dire….épargne moi s'il te plait ! » S'empressa t-il de dire.

La jeune fille, visiblement satisfaite, reposa « son arme » et toussota légèrement.

- « Bon, ou en étions nous ? Ah ! Oui, donc je disais que nous n'avions pas besoin du manuel aujourd'hui et que nous allions plutôt faire de la pratique. » Puis passant sa main dans le vide, au dessus des objets disposés sur la table « Et tu vas te servir de ceci. Des questions ?»

- « Heu …. Y'a un truc qui me tracasse… on n'aurait pas pu utiliser des objets…je ne sais pas moi….moins dangereux comme…..comme des objets de l'école. Des plumes, des encriers quoi…. »

La jeune fille le fixa, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte, apparemment ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

Quelque chose sembla soudain faire tilt dans la tête du brun et il afficha à sourire malicieux et calculateur qui aurait surement fait se retourner le premier James Potter de fierté dans sa tombe.

- « A moins que tu ai juste voulu les exhiber ? »

A la surprise générale –_la sienne et celle de la jeune fille elle-même -,_ la Serdaigle ne répliqua même pas et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, tellement elle était gênée.

James s'amusait vraiment comme un petit fou. C'était la première fois que la chance lui était donné de découvrir autant de facettes différentes de la personnalité d'Elena et il devait se l'avouer, plus il en trouvait de nouvelles et plus il avait envie de tout connaitre d'elle. Il se prit même à plutôt bien aimer la teinte couleur pivoine qu'arboraient ses joues à ce moment là et son expression renfrognée qui témoignait si clairement de son embrassement. Il se prit même à souhaiter qu'elle rougisse plus souvent, rien que pour lui.

Malheureusement pour James –_et pour ses fantasmes_-, la jeune fille se reprit assez rapidement et lui envoya le regard le plus glacial dont elle était capable – _Brrr c'est moi ou il commence à faire un peu froid ici ?-._

- « Ola ! C'est bon je blaguais ! Je te le jure ! Pas la peine de te mettre en colère ! Je le pensais pas ! »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard suspicieux, en cherchant une quelconque trace de mensonge sur son visage.

Elle lui tendit la boule qu'elle avait encore dans les mains et il approcha sa main de la sienne pour prendre l'objet et il en profita au passage pour frôler la main de la jeune fille, remarquant au passage l'incroyable douceur de sa peau – _sale tordu va !-._

- « Je veux que tu me transforme ça en le premier objet plus gros qui te vienne à l'esprit. »

James resta à contempler la boule pendant un petit moment puis ses yeux ambrés remontèrent pour rencontrer ceux, gris métalliques de la jeune fille, en essayant de savoir si elle était sérieuse ou pas.

Comment transformer un petit objet en un autre plus gros, était quelque chose qui était très courant à Poudlard et qu'on commençait à apprendre en troisième année et qu'on perfectionnait jusqu'en 6ème année. La plus grande difficulté n'était pas de transformer l'objet (ça c'était plutôt facile), mais de le transformer en un objet spécifique, aux formes particulières et aux détails importants que le professeur voulait. Il fallait bien se concentrer et visualiser l'objet voulu sous toutes ses coutures, sans oublier le moindre détail.

Le garçon se dit que la jeune fille devait pas mal le sous-estimer si elle ne lui avait même pas donné quelque chose de précis en quoi transformer la boule.

- « Alors ? »

D'un léger mouvement de baguette, il transforma sa boule en une paire de gants de Quidditch rouge et or, les couleurs de sa maison.

- « Bien » soupira t-elle de soulagement. « Tu es au moins capable de faire ça. Tu aurais vraiment commencé à m'inquiéter si tu n'étais pas capable de réaliser un truc aussi simple. »

Elle reprit les gants et les retransforma en une boule en métal, puis la lui retendit.

- « Et maintenant transforme la en… ah….. tiens ! Vu que tu sembles beaucoup apprécier le Quidditch, je veux que tu me la transforme en une batte de Quidditch aux couleurs de Griffondor avec les gravé dessus, James Potter. »

- « Mais je suis même pas batteur ! »

- « Je m'en fou ! Contente-toi juste de le faire ! »

James se mit à la tache en bougonnant et en pestant sur les non-fans de Quidditch qui étaient incapables qui jouait dans telle ou telle position dans les quatre équipes de Poudlard, et bientôt une batte rouge et or se matérialisa dans ses mains.

- « …..Bien » dit-elle après avoir examinée l'objet et en commençant à se demander si le garçon avait vraiment besoin de cours de soutien.

Ce dernier sembla aussi le remarquer et commença à pester contre lui-même pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt : s'il se montrait trop doué, elle finirait surement par se douter de quelque chose.

- « Je….heu….quand c'est des objets moyens comme ceux là… j'y arrive à peu près… mais….heu…avec des objets comme une table ou un…heu…un chaudron….j'ai un peu de mal… »

La jeune fille sembla reprendre son assurance et lui désigna un bureau devant eux.

- « Essaye de transformer ça en une chaise alors. Je t'aiderai si tu as du mal. »

Le garçon s'approcha vivement du bureau. Il s'agissait cette fois de changer un objet imposant en un objet plus petit. Quelque chose qu'ils avaient appris en 5ème année. En résumé, encore un tour plutôt facile pour lui –_surtout si on avait comme père le chef des Aurores !-._

Le garçon leva sa baguette et fit de son mieux pour….complètement foirer son exercice de Métamorphose.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de faux acharnement et de gestes de baguettes tous plus abracadabrants que les autres, la jeune fille finit par exploser.

- « Non. Non et NON ! Arrête ça tout de suite !» s'écria t-elle en s'emparant de la main du garçon et en commençant à le guider sur les gestes à faire. « C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. »

James sentit soudain la chaleur lui monter au visage. Elle était vraiment très près…..si près qu'il lui suffirait juste d'avancer de quelques centimètres pour…

Il sortit de sa rêverie quand il remarqua qu'Elena le regardait, mécontente, une lueur orageuse dans les yeux.

'Ah, ce qu'elle pouvait être jolie quand elle se mettait en colère.' Se dit-il. – _je sais à quoi vous pensez mais non ! James n'est pas masochiste ! Juste amoureux….nuance…..quoi que selon moi il n'y ai pas beaucoup de différence entre les deux…-_

- « Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?! » s'insurgea t-elle.

- « Je….heu…oui bien sûr….je… » Et là il se reprit à fixer ses yeux onyx qui le dévisageait en ce moment même, et se retrouva une fois de plus engloutit dans la tempête et les rafales de vents qu'étaient ses pupilles.

'De véritables merveilles' pensa t-il.

- « POTTER ! »

- « Je ….quoi ?... qu'est ce qui ce passe ?... » sursauta t-il.

- « IL SE PASSE QUE TU VAS TE DEPECHER DE CHANGER CETTE TABLE EN CHAISE SINON JE NE REPOND PLUS DE MOI ! » puis elle se dirigea vers son sac, en sortit un livre et s'installa sur une chaise, dos à James et l'ouvrit à une page marquée par un petit carré de plastique coloré. « Je t'ai montré comment faire, alors appelle moi quand tu auras fini. Et n'y passe pas la nuit ! »

Le garçon un peu ébranlé s'assit sur le rebord du bureau derrière lui et entreprit de faire ce dont on attendait de lui, mais ses pupilles ambrées se retrouvèrent vite à bifurquer vers quelque chose de plus intéressant qu'un vieux bureau tout moisi sur lequel était gravé un bon nombre d'insultes et de dessins obscènes.

James ne s'était même pas rendu compte que cela faisait au moins 45 minutes qu'il regardait Elena qui n'avait toujours pas lâchée son livre des mains.

Ce n'est que quand elle referma son livre et fit volte-face vers lui, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas essayé une seule fois de transformer le maudit bureau devant lui.

- « Alors ? C'est bon, tu as réussi ? »

- « Je…heu… oui bien sûr » Et il fit tournoyer sa baguette -_cette fois dans le bon sens_- et la pointa vers le meuble qui laissa bientôt place à une chaise rouge et or avec un vif d'or dessiné sur le dossier.

Il soupira ensuite discrètement de soulagement. Il n'avait pas foiré son coup.

- « Encore en rapport avec le Quidditch ? J'aurais du m'en douter. » soupira t-elle d'un air défaitiste. « Mais bon, au moins tu as suivi mes conseils. Finalement, tu n'es pas aussi bête que je le croyais. Pour un Bouffondor, je veux dire. »

James ne s'avait pas si il devait s'en trouver offensé ou juste heureux qu'elle lui ait fait un compliment –_car oui ! C'était la chose la plus proche d'un compliment qu'il pouvait espérer de la part d'Elena-._

Il opta finalement pour la deuxième solution et lui afficha son sourire le plus radieux.

- « Ne te crois pas sorti d'affaire, Potter. Il nous reste encore tout un manuel à revoir. Alors à moins que tu ais l'intention de rater tes examens de Métamorphose, je te conseillerai de t'exercer un peu de ton côté… » lui conseilla-t-elle, mais c'était peine perdu, rien ne pourrai effacer ce sourire niai et satisfait de sur son visage.

Se faisant tard, ils finirent, éventuellement, par ranger leur affaires puis Elena referma la porte de la salle, les laissant tout les deux dans le couloir.

Se fut, Elena qui brisa le silence.

- « Je suppose que c'est à mon tour de me faire crier dessus maintenant, non ? » dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. « Alors. Pour quand sont mes cours de soutien ? »

- « Demain à la même heure….. je pense que ça serait bien. » lui répondit-il puis après un bref moment de silence. « Bon…ben je crois que je vais y aller….c'est bientôt l'heure du diner et je n'ai pas trop-trop envi de me faire chopper par mon préfet de frère pour avoir trainé trop tard dans les couloirs….c'est que tu vois…..je lui ai…..comment dire…un peu bousillé son balai la dernière fois que j'ai voulu l'emprunter et heu…. depuis….il m'en veut…disons….un chouia à mort…. » dit-il d'un rire nerveux tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « A plus. »

Puis il se retourna pour prendre la direction de la tour des Griffondor.

- « Oh ! Hé Potter ! »

Le garçon se retourna vers la jeune blonde, surprit qu'elle l'ait rappelé.

- « La prochaine fois que tu arrives en retard, je te tranche la tête, j'en fais de la bouille pour chat et j'empoisonne Miss Teigne avec ! » dit-elle d'un ton se voulant menaçant.

James se prit rapidement au jeu d'imaginer la scène dans sa tête et la tronche que tirerait Russard en découvrant sa chatte –_pas de mauvais jeux de mots ! Hein !_- allongée par terre, empoisonnée et complètement KO tandis que le concierge à ses côtés serait totalement au bord de la syncope. C'en était trop pour lui et au bout de quelques secondes et devant la mine totalement sérieuse d'Elena, le brun éclata de rire, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

- « HAHAHAHHAHA J'imagine….. trop … la tête …de…..de Russard ! » Pouffa-t-il entre deux hoquets et en se tordant de rire.

- « Ne me tente pas trop Potter. Je serais capable de mettre ma menace à exécution.» Dit-elle le plus calmement possible mais la jeune fille savait très bien que son petit sourire en coin ne la rendait pas du tout crédible.

Le garçon sembla enfin se calmer et lui lança un sourire plein de fossettes.

- « On se retrouve ici demain, même heure. Ok ? » Lui lança-il avant de reprendre son chemin « A plus, Elén-Sparks ! »

James faillit se donner des claques. Un moment d'inattention et il avait faillit l'appeler par son prénom.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était que la jeune fille le trouve trop intime avec elle, ou pire trop collant et décide d'arrêter leur petits cours de soutien mutuels.

Et ça, c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin pour mettre son plan à exécution.

* * *

**PETITE ANNONCE**

_Auteur nulle en Anglais cherche un autre auteur ayant la capacité de traduire cette fic en Anglais et ayant déjà une certaine expérience dans le domaine de la traduction de fic, si possible bien sûr._

_Contactez-moi au 0800-_ allez non j'arrête avec toute ce charabia trop formel, bref je résume j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour traduire cette fic ° _fait les yeux de chien battu_° PLEEEEEEAAAASSEEE !


End file.
